cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Charter of the Central Defense Corps
=CDC Charter= Core Values Honor. Courage. Commitment. Corpsmen are held to the highest standards, ethically and morally. Respect for others is essential. Corpsmen are expected to act responsibly in a manner befitting the title they’ve earned. Preamble The Central Defense Corps, hereby referred to as the CDC, is an alliance of nations bound by the same Core Values and united in defense of the sovereignty of its nations. To this end, the CDC is structured in a militarily uniform way which allows it’s nations to function together as one army of nations. Article I - Rights of the Membership Signatory nations of the CDC retain their basic rights of sovereignty within their nation. The CDC will not impede on any member’s right to the freedom of speech or religion. The CDC will make no law to prevent the right of the people peaceably to assemble, and to petition the Joint Chiefs of Staff for a redress of grievances. Article II - Joint Chiefs of Staff The highest level of government shall be named the Joint Chiefs of Staff and consist of the highest ranking officers of the CDC. Joint Chiefs of Staff Commandant Asst. Commandant Colonels Internal Affairs Global Affairs Economics and Trade Sergeant Major Section 1 - Powers of the Joint Chiefs of Staff The Joint Chiefs of Staff, hereby referred to as the JCoS, will hold the power to make all major alliance decisions, which shall include, but not be limited to decisions regarding treaties, pacts, and warfare. Such decisions will be voted on by the JCoS. A majority vote of all current JCoS staff will be required to pass any new legislation, enact or rescind any treaty or pact, and to declare war as an alliance body. In the event of a split decision, the final say will rest with the Commandant. Section 2 - The Commandant The Commandant shall serve as the leader of the CDC and head of the JCoS. The Commandant is responsible for the overall operations of the alliance and shall assist in the needs of its membership. The Commandant reserves the right to create other positions as he/she deems necessary within the alliance. The Commandant will remain in position until such time as he/she retires from the position or is absent without leave (AWOL) for a period of 7 days. In either event, the Asst. Commandant will assume command of the CDC and appoint a new Asst. Commandant. Section 3 - Asst. Commandant The Asst. Commandant shall serve as the second in command of the CDC. The Asst. Commandant serves as counsel to the Commandant and assists in the overall operations of the alliance. The Asst. Commandant is appointed by the Commandant and shall remain in position until such time as he/she retires from the position or is removed from office by a majority vote of the remaining JCoS. Section 4 - Colonels The Colonels are in command of their respective Departments within the CDC. Colonels have full authority to operate their Departments as they see fit, within the scope of each Department as defined in Article III. Colonels reserve the right to promote enlisted members to the Officer ranks within their Departments if those members meet the qualifications for the available position(s). The Colonels may also demote any member under their commands if they have just cause to do so. All promotions and/or demotions will be reported to the Commandant. Colonels are appointed by the Commandant. A Colonel shall remain in position until such time as he/she retires from the position or is relieved of command by a joint decision of the Commandant and the Asst. Commandant. Section 5 - Sergeant Major (SGM) The Sergeant Major commands the Department of International Security and Defense (DISD). The SGM has full authority to operate the DISD as he/she sees fit, within the scope of the purpose of the DISD as outlined in Article III. The SGM reserves the right to promote enlisted members within the DISD if those members meet the qualifications for the available position(s). The SGM may also demote any member under his/her command if he/she has just cause to do so. All promotions and/or demotions will be reported to the Commandant. The SgtMjr is appointed by the Commandant. The SgtMjr shall remain in position until such time as he/she retires from the positions or is relieved of command by a joint decision of the Commandant and the Asst. Commandant. Article III - Structure The CDC shall be structured as follows: Departments Internal Affairs Global Affairs Economics and Trade International Security and Defense Section 1 - Internal Affairs The Department of Internal Affairs, hereby referred to as DIA, encompasses recruitment, enlistment, record keeping, recruit training, and other miscellaneous departments within the CDC. Section 2 - Global Affairs The Department of Global Affairs, hereby referred to as DGA, encompasses the establishment and maintenance of foreign embassies, dispatch of diplomats to foreign alliances, and involvement in global politics. Section 3 - Economics and Trade The Department of Economics and Trade, hereby referred to as DET, encompasses alliance banking, trades, and technology exchange. The DET works in conjunction with the DISD to ensure the CDC military receives funding both in peace and war time. Section 4 - International Security and Defense The Department of International Security and Defense (DISD) is the defense core of the CDC. The DISD specializes in military instruction and combat readiness. All member nations of the CDC are required to serve and defend the alliance, and are placed in the appropriate Company upon admittance to the CDC. The DISD coordinates with the DET to ensure all member nations are at the ready, both defensively and financially, at all times. Article IV - Courts Martial The CDC has adopted, modified and abridged the Uniform Code of Military Justice (UCMJ) which defines military offenses and trial procedures for courts-martial. Any commanding officer may request a hearing to review government evidence which outlines the elements of an alleged crime if he/she feels an investigation is warranted. The JCoS will review the allegations and determine if a court martial shall be convened. The decision to convene a court martial will require a majority vote of the JCoS. In the event an allegation is made against a JCoS officer, that officer will not participate in the vote. Military lawyers of the Judge Advocate General’s corps (JAG) will represent the government and the accused will be appointed one or more military lawyers to present and argue relevant facts, legal aspects, and theories before a military judge. The lawyers must follow military rules of procedure and evidence as allowed by the presiding judge. During these trial proceedings, the military judge decides questions of law. A court-martial jury is called a panel of members. This panel decides questions of fact as allowed by law, unless the accused chooses to be tried by judge alone, in which case the judge will resolve questions of law and questions of fact. Both the court-martial members and the military judge are members of the CDC. Members of a court-martial are commissioned officers, unless the accused is a warrant officer or enlisted member and requests that the membership reflect their position by including warrant or enlisted members. Only a court-martial can determine innocence or guilt. Article V - War The CDC is a defensive alliance. We will not, at any time, launch an aggressive campaign against any nation or alliance. The CDC forbids tech-raiding or any other type of aggressive action. Section 1 - Procedure In the event of an attack on a CDC member nation, the attack will be reported to the DISD. The Major General and his/her staff will co-ordinate with the DGA to reach a diplomatic solution to hostilities. Any resolution will include repayment of damages to the offended member nation. The attacked nation will not return fire until approval is given by a commanding officer. In the event that all diplomatic efforts have failed, the DISD will organize a defensive campaign against the aggressor(s). Section 2 - Nuclear Weapons CDC member nations are encouraged to purchase nuclear weapons as a defensive measure. However, no member nation of the CDC is allowed to launch a nuke unless a direct order is given to the Major General by the Commandant. That order will not be issued unless decided on by a majority vote of the JCoS. Where time is an issue and immediate action is required, the highest level commanding officer available will have the express authority to issue the command. Article VI - Amendments Any member of the CDC may make recommendations for amendments to the Charter. Amendments to the present Charter shall come into force for all members of the CDC when they have been adopted by a majority vote of the JCoS and ratified. Any member of the CDC may make recommendations for alterations of the existing Charter. Any alteration of the present Charter shall take effect when they have been adopted by a majority vote of the JCoS and ratified. Article VII - Ratification 1. The present Charter shall be ratified by the signatory nations of the Central Defense Corps. 2. The present Charter shall come into force upon the ratifications by the members of the Central Defense Corps. IN FAITH WHEREOF the representatives of the Joint Chiefs of Staff of the Central Defense Corps have signed the present Charter. DONE the tenth day of April, two thousand and nine. Signed, Gabe Logan - Commandant and Founder Bomberboy - Assistant Commandant Villianfiend - Colonel Internal Affairs Category:Central Defense Corps Central Defense Corps